500 Days of Miley
by missing in imagination
Summary: a short series of rainwater, tight hugs, a trip to IKEA, white tuxedos, & bucket loads of giggles that make up for a truck loads of tears. Nick and Miley.
1. fairytale found

**500 Days of Miley  
"fairytale found**"

He never saw it coming. The pouring rain. The chill. Seeing her smiling under diamonds falling from the shy sun. She stood like a heroine with arms out wide, welcoming the colors and the ocean's tide. She waited there in the middle of the street as if it were normal, is if _she_ were normal, as if everything they ever stood for was an illustration of normalcy. But it never was and that's what made it interesting.

He bounded down the staircase in skips of sparkling happy surprise. They hadn't been seeing much of each other for far too long; but the time and the distance was a test that they had surely passed. They understood that the uphill battles were endured to appreciate the grace of the downhill- the happiness and the freedom that comes from achievement. When Nick was told to simply "get over her," he knew in his heart that that wasn't the ultimate solution. He just wanted her back & he got her.

Squishy sounds of puddles beneath toes mixed with the silence of a clear afternoon. It was mid-day after a not-so-unusual summer rain shower and Nick was beyond glad to see her. He was bubbling ecstatic, actually. But he doesn't really show much, the art of expressing emotions isn't exactly his forte, however Miley could see it. She saw a lot more in him than anybody else.

As she felt his presence come nearer, she spun around with a tightlipped smile glimmering across her shadowed face. Her arms were still hanging at her side, her chest aimed to the sky and long tangled hair swinging down her back. He felt his mind wander all over her, and she felt the sunshine that was coming undone above her. He reached forward to take a hold of her fingertips, a soft shade of red, and pulled her towards himself in a desiring magnetism.

When she stopped looking at the sky and her eyes tilted downwards, landing on the sweet boy in front of her, she said: "I missed you today."

Simply, smiling, sincerely.

"I missed you too," was all he could think of as a decent reply. So instead of conjuring up some difficult poetic translation in his buzzing mind, all he had to do was lean forward and feel the sweet taste of her mouth on his, like a delicate little flower opening up after the storm.

They stood in the middle of the wet road, wrapped in each other's arms & hearts, beneath the opening sunshine sky. She felt like a dandelion- when his soft breathe fell over her she came undone into dozens of small pieces, floating away into the natural air and carrying little bits of their love & heartbreak with her. She smiled widely as his lips come back for more and laughed, "You've always been better with actions than words."

He shrugged with a winning smile and started walking with her trailing behind, "I wanna show you what I found," he smiled at gazed at her, "Well, it's more like a state of mind. It'd be nice if we could experience it together."

She looked at him curiously, a bit confused but reminding herself of how much she trusted him and how much she knew that what he was about to show her would be very unique. They crossed the yellow lines and hopped up onto the sidewalk with their hands gathered together. Elvis started barking at the front door once he heard the pitter-patter of their bare feet crossing the yard, then disappearing to the back. A little farther behind the house and they stopped. It was a sort of magical looking place, with low ferns and monstrous trees. She could feel the enchantment, he could feel the ridiculousness, but all in all, they could feel the power.

"Close your eyes," he said, "And take my hands."

And they stood their facing each other for centuries, grasping onto the things that they wanted most. A fairytale. A nonexistent land. A world where nobody judged them for what they are, but only for what they could be. A time when everyone could see their hope, but nobody could see their lies. Miley could hear the lilacs grow and the tiny fairies giggle behind thick bushes. The eyes of the world were closed, and all Nick could see beneath his lids was _her_.

"Prince charming," she called under her breath with her eyes still closed. Little films of magic were still dancing in her head.

"Yes," he replied with a squeeze of their hands.

"I'm seeing beautiful things," she smiled. He couldn't help but take a peak, one eye open just a sliver like a crescent moon. Her cheeks were flushed with fairy dust, and her flickering eyes were still tight. The top buttons of her blouse were unfastened, and the rest were sloppily mismatched. She appeared to be unkempt and mindless. But he wouldn't dare try to change that.

_Oh rainy day, come 'round  
Sometimes I just want it to slow down  
And we're separated now, I'm down  
But I love when you come over to the house  
I love it when you come 'round to my house_

_

* * *

_**yes, i am an insane thinker/dreamer. whatever, it's fun to write. i haven't forgotten about Seventeen, i think i'm going to write both at the same time. this thing is just random short drabbles of cute nick/miley, no drama, just all fun and random things they do. it doesn't have a plot. it's kind of just a breathe of fresh air, just believing that they do love each other and they are together right now.  
**_just believe. _**and review! :) ** .


	2. playing house

**500 Days of Miley  
"playing house"**

She could feel the heat from the sun radiate off the black pavement and filter through the soles of her shoes. It was steamy hot outside and Nick & she both felt it as they stepped out of his car. He locked the car with an irritating beep, took her hand in his, and they began walking towards the huge blue and yellow store.

They moved through the revolving doors and gazed around. Miley's mouth opened in a broad smile, and he could see the imaginative scenes playing out in her head. "Ready to play?" he asked smiling happily, just because she was too.

"Today we're as young as we're ever gonna be."

**The Kitchen Department.**

She hoisted herself up onto the counter, almost snapping her head against the cabinets if his hand weren't there to stop it. "And how would you like your eggs?" he asked from the remote stovetop next to her with a smile, playing along with her silly games.

"Sunnyside up, please." She gazed across her shoulder and out the window, only seeing the façade of a new couple wading through the confusion of stainless steel dishwashers and personal-talking microwaves. With a complete change in attitude, she scrunched her nose up in the air, crossed her endless legs, and put her intertwined fingers to her lips with a dramatic puff as if she was a 1950's movie star.

"I would also like orange juice with sparkling water," she continued in a dramatic accent, "And fresh strawberries.. with a sprinkle of brown sugar," she leaned over mischievously and grasped onto Nick's yellow tie. His spatula, with the price tag still dangling on the handle, slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor as she pulled him noticeably closer, "And I want my bacon- extra. crispy."

Nick swallowed hard as a faint shade of rose blushed across his cheeks. "Anything for you, Mrs_. Jonas_," he said and intentionally began to lean in- his eyes grazing over her thick, pink…

"Are you presuming that we will be getting married in the future," she playfully pushed him away and added for emphasis, "_Mr_. Jonas."

The smile faded off his face and was immediately replaced with lust. "I sure am," he responded like a dream. Their game, he decided, was now over. He stepped forward again and clasped his palms on her face, staring at her like a beautiful landscape, and he could just feel her crumbling beneath his touch.

"To the bedroom!" she cheered and jumped off the counter. She had slipped away from his grasp before he could even see her composure rebuild its walls, and he watched her run away from him, meandering through the aisles of shoppers and displays. He stood watching her with heart-felt meaning until she turned around with a happy air about her, so he shook his head with a laugh and followed after her.

They ran through IKEA like two up-to-no-good children (like two completely-captured-in-love teenagers). And they didn't care who they saw, who saw _them_, or what those people who saw them saw. Nick played along with her antics, and it warmed him when he heard her laugh freely. And Miley loved watching him act out of character, as if he transforms into a completely different boy when he's around her.

She skipped to the nearest bed- rather, just a mattress and a headboard- and jumped onto it with the grace of flying. By now there were a handful of people who seemed considerably interested in the girl & boy dressed in superstar clothing, flailing around a Los Angles IKEA. Nick jogged over to her feeling ridiculous as ever. He looked down at Miley, with her wild hair pooled around her like a soft pillow and a toothy, enticing smile convincing him to lie next to her.

He walked to her side and smiled at her, pulling a piece of her hair away from her eyes. "You crack me up," he let out a soft laugh. She shimmied away to give him room beside her, and he slowly lowered himself onto the bare bed. She put her head on his shoulder as he held her and they rested there for a lifetime, with imaginary stars dancing above their heads & cool breezes nipping at their toes.

"Hannah Montana?!"

And so the game ended.

* * *

**This was based off of the scene in an incredible movie- 500 Days of Summer. And if you haven't figured out, this little story thing is based off of that movie.  
It's adorable-ness is just out of this world.**

**I hope you enjoy it, I hope you review. It's just something to keep you busy between Seventeen updates :) **.


End file.
